Vehicles may include a differential that converts a rotational input from a transmission or gear box to a rotational output driving one or more wheels. Typically, the differential includes a differential barrel having an outer surface that supports a ring gear. The differential barrel also supports a planetary gear set that is operatively coupled to the one or more wheels. A pinion gear engages with the ring gear. The pinion gear may be driven by a drive shaft. The ring gear is bonded to the outer surface of the differential housing. In some cases, the bond may take the form of one or more mechanical fasteners. In other cases, the bond may take the form of a weld. In still other cases, the bond may take the form of an interference fit.
Occasionally, a ring gear mounted and bonded through a weld or an interference fit may suffer from a misalignment during assembly. A misalignment of the ring gear relative to the differential barrel may lead to undesirable wear on the pinion gear and/or create unwanted noise. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that promotes proper alignment of the ring gear and the differential housing.